Том 61
Последние 9 дней - шестьдесят первый том манги Блич. Все звёзды Главы 541. Меч и я 2 Лжезангетсу подтверждает слова Нимайи. Он говорит, что старался сдерживать силы Ичиго, чтобы не ввязывать его в бесконечные сражения. Но за годы наблюдения за Ичиго он проникся его убеждениями, его целеустремлённостью. Он говорит, что счастлив, наконец, прекратить это, и показывает Ичиго настоящего Зангецу. | plot = Now in his inner world, Ichigo recalls the first time he fought Yhwach, he had a feeling like he was summoned there in front of him before. He tried not thinking about the reason he didn't even have any information except that he was the enemy. But the first time he looked at him it quickly reminded him of someone he knew. Ichigo calls out Zangetsu and asks him what all this means. Zangetsu responds by saying that he is not the real Zangetsu and that everything he has heard from Nimaiya is true. At this moment, the surrounding buildings in his inner world begin to break and go into water. Ichigo asks if he’s really Yhwach. Zangetsu answers this question by telling him that he both is and isn't, but is in fact the source of Ichigo's Quincy power. Ichigo shouts that he doesn't even understand whether Zangetsu is an ally or an enemy, with Zangetsu responding that he is neither. He also tells Ichigo that his words are straight from his heart and that he has never told him a lie except about his name. When he couldn't use his Zanpakutō powers, when his life was in danger, the one who saved Ichigo was not him, in fact it was always his inner Hollow. Zangetsu goes on to say that he didn't want him to become a Shinigami, which is why he tried to suppress his growing potential and always tried to be the core of his power. When Ichigo asks why he did this, Zangetsu answers that he wanted to keep him away from fights and danger, because if he became a Shinigami, it would mean that Zangetsu would one day have to kill him. He then summons a sword, which he says is Ichigo's real Zanpakutō. Zangetsu then says that Ichigo's determination as a Shinigami eventually lead him to a change of heart and begin helping him. He tell Ichigo that he couldn't be more proud of who he's become. Zangetsu then begins to cry and fade away. Ichigo says that he still has questions for him, but Zangetsu tells him that all this time he has only been using a fraction of his power and that it is now time to claim his real Zanpakutō and fight with his true strength. As Ichigo grabs the real Zangetsu, he is engulfed in light. | characters = #Ичиго Куросаки #Яхве (флешбэк) #Зангецу (силы квинси) #Пустой Ичиго (флешбэк) }} 542. Меч — это я Оэцу заканчивает ковать Зангецу. Теперь у Ичиго два клинка. Яхве собирает Штернриттеров, чтобы что-то им сообщить. | plot = Still within his crumbling Inner World, Ichigo reminisces about the false Zangetsu and his inner Hollow, concluding that neither of them ever lied to him. He realizes that "Zangetsu" had saved him several times in the past with Quincy power, including the Quincy's Shadow and blood. Ichigo decides that despite the impostor's admission, both he and the inner Hollow are "Zangetsu." He then asks if Zangetsu is okay with this. Outside of the Inner World, Nimaiya continues to forge Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Ichigo abruptly grasps the Zanpakutō while it is still within the flames, much to the dismay of Nimaiya's assistants. However, Nimaiya states that it is okay; stating that the sword is done, he tells Ichigo to take it out. Ichigo pulls out the Zanpakutō, unleashing an immense wave of Reiatsu that evaporates much of the sea around the palace. As his assistants look on in awe, Nimaiya explains that the huge volume of water was needed to cool down the newly forged sword. He asks Ichigo if he can do it with "those" Zangetsus. Ichigo looks down on the new Zangetsu, now a pair of crescent blades, one larger than the other. He resolves to never again ask Zangetsu to lend him power, to stay out of his way, or to fight by his side, and that he will fight on his own. He silently gives him thanks, now understanding that Zangetsu is him. Meanwhile, in the Vandenreich's headquarters, the Stern Ritter are assembled before their emperor. Yhwach stands before them, announcing that he has some information to share with them. | characters = #Зангецу (силы квинси) #Ичиго Куросаки #Пустой Ичиго #Оэцу Нимайя #Телохранительница 2 #Токиэ #Мера Хиучигашима #Телохранительница 3 #Телохранительница 1 #Яхве }} 543. Буквы Яхве объявляет Урюу Исиду своим преемником. Штернриттеры не понимают его решения, Базз-Би настроен очень воинственно. Он собирается пойти и лично поговорить с императором, но Юграм Хашвальт и Аскин Накк ле Вар его останавливают. Между тем, Яхве говорит Исиде, что его сила вскоре проснётся, и даёт ему букву «A», как и у него самого. | plot = thumb|190px|left|Обложка главы Yhwach announces to the Stern Ritter that Uryū Ishida will be his successor at a gathering of his troops. Some among the Stern Ritter are hesitant to accept a stranger as their future leader, and they ask Yhwach to reconsider his decision. After the gathering disperses, arguments break out among some Stern Ritter, particularly Bazz-B, as they had all anticipated and accepted that Jugram Haschwalth was most fit to be Yhwach's successor. Bazz-B asks Haschwalth if he feels anything about what has just happened, and Haschwalth replies that it is Yhwach decision to make. Bazz-B calls Haschwalth a coward for for his inaction. Bazz-B then gets increasingly angrier and starts shouting that the the seat should be his, if it doesn’t bother Haschwalth who the successor is. Bazz-B is told to calm down, and he states that he is already perfectly calm, even moreso than Haschwalth. Out of nowhere, Stern Ritter “D” Askin Nakk Le Vaar appears. He mentions that they are both calm. Upon Bazz-B asking what D is there for, Nakk Le Var states that he is there to help him as they have people who are spying on them. Nakk Le Var mentions that they should stop this fighting as nothing will come out of it. He looks toward Haschwalth and tells him that nothing comes out of fighting except poison. He asks if they understand, and then labels Haschwalth as his next king. Meanwhile back in Yhwach throne room, Uryū Ishida is drinking something. Yhwach declares that when he finishes the beverage, the ceremony will be over and his powers will awaken soon. He will then give Ishida the Schrift, a holy document, which will allow him to bear the Stern Ritter designation “A”, just like Yhwach. | characters = #Яхве #Урюу Исида #Бамбиетта Бастербайн #Базз-Би #Роберт Аккутрон #Эс Нодт #Маск Де Маскулин #BG9 #НаНаНа Наджакуп #Цан Ду #Юграм Хашвальт #Аскин Накк ле Вар }} 544. Прогулки под прикрытием В Ванденрейхе всё обсуждают нового наследника. Яхве объясняет Урюу, почему он выбрал именно его. Бамбиетта убивает подчинённого, чтобы расслабиться. Хашвальт объясняет, что это объявление о преемнике — лишь часть плана Яхве. Между тем, Орихиме, Чад, Урахара и двое неизвестных собираются в палатке в Уэко Мундо. | plot = thumb|190px|left|Обложка главы | characters = #Урюу Исида #Яхве #Бамбиетта Бастербайн #Лильтотто Лэмпард #Менина МакЭллон #Кандиса Кэтнипп #Жизель Жевель #Юграм Хашвальт #Неназванная женщина из Ванденрейха #Маск Де Маскулин (флешбэк) #Базз-Би (флешбэк) #Аскин Накк ле Вар (флешбэк) #Орихиме Иноуэ #Ясутора Садо #Неназванные лица #Кисуке Урахара }} 545. Синие ленты Рукия и Ренджи тренируются у Ичибея Хьёсубе и пытаются не вспоминать о приключениях с Сенджумару Шутарой. Киринджи звонит Рукии и сообщает, что Бьякуя здоров. Между тем, главнокомандующий Кьёраку хочет серьёзно поговорить с друзьями Ичиго. | plot = thumb|190px|left|Обложка главы | characters = #Юзу Куросаки #Ишшин Куросаки #Карин Куросаки #Ренджи Абарай #Рукия Кучики #Тенджиро Киринджи #Бьякуя Кучики #Сенджумару Шутара (флешбэк) #Ичибей Хьёсубе #Момо Хинамори #Шинджи Хирако #Хиори Саругаки #Хачиген Ушода #Лиза Ядомару #Лав Аикава #Кейго Асано #Тацуки Арисава #Мизуиро Коджима #Сюнсуй Кьёраку }} 546. Последние девять дней Главнокомандующий Кьёраку рассказывает родным и друзьям Ичиго о его положении и даём им духовные билеты, чтобы, в случае чего, они могли прийти в Общество душ. Чад и Орихиме тренируются в Уэко Мундо. Между тем, Ванденрейх телепортируется на место Сейрейтея и начинает последнюю битву. | plot = Asking if Shunsui is trying to scare them, Keigo, saying he is so mean, notes he has a nice kimono. When Shunsui says he is not here to tell jokes, Keigo asks how he can talk about a farewell so easily if he is not joking. Asking why he is talking as though it is not his problem, Keigo states Shunsui is probably the one who got Ichigo Kurosaki involved again in the first place, prompting Tatsuki to tell him to calm down. Stating Keigo is correct, Shunsui reveals Ichigo came to Soul Society to protect it. Stating this is fine, for Ichigo is like this and this is why they are his friends, Mizuiro asks why they should part with him. Revealing the place Ichigo is currently in is a special location in Soul society, Shunsui, stating he is sure he will come back from there safely, says he is worried about the power he will return with. When Mizuiro asks what the problem is, Shunsui states depending on the type of power, it could affect the Human World, and in this case, they will not be able to let him come back to this world. Grabbing him, Keigo, stating this is convenient for Shunsui, expresses anger at how they want to keep Ichigo in Soul Society after he went there to protect it. As Shunsui states they will do this if it is necessary, Mizuiro, asking if this means it may or may not happen, inquires as to how probable such a thing occurring is. Stating the odds are 1 in 10000 or less, Shunsui says a remote chance is more accurate. When Tatsuki asks why he came here if this is so unlikely, Shunsui states he did so because even if it is a remote chance, not saying anything to Ichigo's friends would not be fair to him. Holding up black cards with arrows in them, Shunsui states they have these. When Keigo asks what they are, Shunsui, revealing they are soul tickets, explains how in the event of Ichigo having to stay in Soul Society, they can visit him, for they are tickets which allow them to come to Soul Society. As Tatsuki begins to say these should not just be given to them, Shunsui, telling her to not worry about it, reveals he already sent some to Ichigo's family. As Tatsuki looks at the ticket, Shunsui, telling her to not make such a sad face, states it will not happen today or tomorrow, for there is still some time to go, and says when Ichigo returns, he will tell him to come here right away, for he should rest here before the battle. Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, Orihime drinks some water, prompting Sado to ask if she is tired and if they should stop for the day. Stating she is fine, Orihime reveals she was just thinking about how peaceful it is. When Sado questions this, for they are training to fight, Orihime states them being in Hueco Mundo, saving Arrancar, and helping Shinigami feels good to her, and says she wishes this peace could last forever, with no battles actually starting. In Soul Society, a darkness, enveloping the dome around the Seireitei, reveals ice-covered buildings as it rises. As Yhwach, Uryū, and Haschwalth stand on one of the buildings, the Shinigami wonder what is happening. In the SRDI, as an assistant states all of the meters are going crazy, Akon states the Seireitei has vanished. Stating the invasion was successful, Yhwach asks Uryū if he knows of the . When Uryū, confirming this, recounts the legend, Yhwach reveals there is a sequel to this song: after 9 days, the sealed king will regain the world. Telling Uryū and Haschwalth to go, Yhwach states the world will end in 9 days. | characters = #Кейго Асано #Сюнсуй Кьёраку #Тацуки Арисава #Мизуиро Коджима #Орихиме Иноуэ #Ясутора Садо #Яхве #Урюу Исида #Юграм Хашвальт #Хиёсу #Акон }} 547. Мир из тени 548. Тонкий лёд 549. Вестник бури 550. Пылающие пули Ссылки Навигация Категория:Манга